


Scruff

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Scruff

克拉克喜歡布魯斯的後頸線條。基本上要見到他的後頸線條並不是非常容易，他們平時見面的時候對方總是穿著蝙蝠裝，而那連身的蝙蝠面罩總是毫不留情的遮住他全部的後頸。而就算公務上或私底下見面時，他的高級西裝外套或高領休閒羊毛衫也不輕易讓他的後頸顯露出來。

　　所以這就是為什麼他喜歡選擇後背式。能夠一整晚都盯著布魯斯的後頸線條可不是每天晚上都能發生的事，尤其他們在決定姿勢和前後的問題時是採取輪流的方式，跟當晚的情調一點關係都沒有。

 

　　「布魯斯……」克拉克從後面包圍上布魯斯的背，下半身挺進的同時嘴唇也流連在他的後頸上。

 

　　布魯斯雙膝跪在床上，手掌撐起自己身體，他精壯的四肢剛好可以承受克拉克從後面的撞擊。他感受著克拉克一手撫著他的腰，一手環至他的胸前將他整個人包進他那溫暖—現在有些過熱—的身軀裡。雖然克拉克衝刺的力道總是很對，不可否認的是這傢伙在性事上的確超乎自己想像的在行，但布魯斯總覺得他的下半身好像有些心不在焉。事實上每次克拉克在實行後背位的時候總讓他感覺他好像有更重要的事情要做。

 

　　「嗯……」布魯斯的呻吟一直以來都很保守低沉，克拉克有時真想把自己所有的超能力都使上只為了聽到他瀕臨崩潰的喘息和叫喊。但克拉克依然專注在布魯斯的後頸上，他連親帶舔的足足搞上好幾十分鐘了。

 

　　「如果你有更重要的事情要做，不如別做了。」布魯斯換用手肘抵住床板，雖然下身快感未散，但感覺到克拉克的敷衍他不滿的咕噥到。

 

　　雖然布魯斯看不到，但克拉克還是抱歉的笑了笑，然後強迫自己離開眼前的讓他百看不厭的後頸，把專注力放在布魯斯需要的地方。

　　終於開始感受到克拉克拿出的誠意，布魯斯止不住全身顫抖的揚起頭，喊起克拉克的名字。


End file.
